


He's Cute, Can I Have Him?

by SunflowerSupreme



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Unnumbered Tears, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeglin meets Celegorm for the first time before the Battle of Unnumbered Tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Cute, Can I Have Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon on Tumblr - “He’s cute! Can I have him?” with Maeglin or Celegorm
> 
> I can't choose between Maeglin and Celegorm..... How about both??? 
> 
> Set around the Battle of Unnumbered Tears

“He’s cute! Can I have him?” Maeglin grinned at the mole in the blonde man's hand.

"No. Get your own dinner, runt." He glared at Maeglin, holding the mole tight enough that it squealed and turning to the campfire beside him.

Maeglin snatched the creature from the blonde man, holding it tightly to his chest. "Stop!" he gasped, running his finger soothingly down its back. "Don't hurt him!" 

The other elf drew himself up to full height, glowering down at Maeglin. "That," he said cooly, "was my dinner."

Stroking the mole's head, Maeglin cuddled it closer. "Well find something else!"

As the elf stepped forward menacingly, one finger thrust into Maeglin's chest, he snarled, "Listen here you-"

"Turkafinwe!" Maeglin relaxed as his would-be attacker backed off at the shout. The tall ginger elf who had called was striding forward, eyes stormy. _It can't be_ , he thought, drawing back and staring. _Maedhros the Tall, the Survivor of Angband, Firstborn of Feanor, Kinslayer_. The last taunt turned his stomach, reminding him painfully of his father.

To Maeglin's surprise, the blonde elf - Turkafinwe it seemed - backed away, still glowering. Without loosening his grip on the mole, he smiled, ignoring the discomfort in his stomach. It was clear he was not the one the other was interested in, glaring at the Turkafinwe with narrowed eyes.

"Behave," Maedhros snarled at his brother. Turning to Maeglin he inclined his head and said, "Apologies. My brother is sorry I'm certain."

Judging by his face, Maeglin didn't think he was sorry. "Of course," he said, nodding his head. "Apology accepted." He wracked his brain, trying to recall if his mother had ever told him which one Turkafinwe was. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, for lack of anything better to say.

"Pleasure," the ginger replied. The blonde - Celegorm, that was it - snarled.

"What did my brother do this time?" Maedhros asked.

"The brat stole my dinner!" Celegrom snarled. Maedhros shoved him back.

Maeglin showed the mole in his hands with a shy smile, suddenly feeling absurd. "I like moles."

Maedhros raised an eyebrow. Celegorm snorted. "I like them too. For dinner!"

He pulled the mole closer to his chest, protectively. Maedhros pushed his brother. "Leave the kid alone. Have a nice day," he told Maeglin, grabbing his brother by his collar and dragging him away.

Maeglin clung to the mole and hurried back to Turgon's part of the camp. When he found his uncle he smiled and held out his catch. "Say hello!"

Turgon chuckled softly, having long since accepted his nephew's obsession with moles. "Lovely."

Later, when Maeglin was officially introduced to Maedhros and Celegorm as the son of Aredhel, Celegorm stared at him, his face broke into a grin, and he grabbed Maeglin into a hug and said, "I should have known."

**Author's Note:**

> Maedhros is a bit hateful with his brother, because he still hasn't quite gotten over the whole "letting Finrod die" thing.


End file.
